CRDF Global CDC-RFA-PS11-1111 international travelers and foreign born populations. Support in building quarantine and migration health systems. 14.8) Contribute to the global targets for reducing the burden of TB that have been set for 2015 within the context of the Millennium Development Goal and by the World Health Organization's (WHO) Stop TB Partnership: Halt and begin to reverse the incidence of tuberculosis (TB) by 2015 and reduce by 50% TB prevalence and death rates by 2015 compared with their levels in 1990. 14.9) Provide support to the Global Health Initiative (GHI), including GHI Plus countries. The core principles of the initiative emphasize country ownership; a gender-equity approach; and integration, coordination, and innovation, among other themes. II. Description of Need Statements of need are listed with regard to the individual projects to be implemented, as follows. Project 1: DNA-based diagnostic tests for M. tuberculosis and genetic mutations associated with drug resistance may offer the best option for rapidly scaling up laboratory capacity to detect M. tuberculosis and diagnose drug-resistant TB in middle- and low-income countries. Different technologies are commercially available and more are being developed. TB Control Programs in low and middle income countries need technical assistance in implementing these technologies for the diagnosis and management of TB. The results of these programmatic activities will guide future policy and practice for expanding and adapting new diagnostic technologies as they become available. 2011 CRDF Global Proprietary and Confidential Project Narrative, Page 13